KyouTen no Ai
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: A very belated B-Day fic for my beloved Hanabi Midori Onee-chan! Happy Birthday, Onee-chan! Wish you all the best! X3 Two-shots of Reader X Characters; Tsurugi & Tenma. CHapter 1 is Tsurugi and Chapter 2 is Tenma. I hope you guys could enjoy it :3 Review please? [Remember that THERE'S NO HINT NOR A MENTION of KyouTen! It's just the only possible title I could think of]
1. Tsurugi Kyousuke

**A/N: So, this is a very belated B-Day gift for my beloved lovely Midori Onee-chan; or also known as Hanabi Midori. Happy Belated Birthday, Onee-chan! *hug***

**I was supposed to upload this a few days ago but, *cough* I was kindda rather feeling unwell and a bit sick, plus *cough* I wasn't allowed to open the laptop, so I wrote this from my phone. Sorry for the mistakes, errors and such.**

**I know *cough* how much you love KyouTen and I decided that I should make a sided-story of The Chaos of Inazuma Senior High (KyouTen version), but as you know my weakness is making short stories, I'm sure it'll take a longer time. So I decided that I'll make a two-shot of *cough* Reader X Character; Tsurugi and Tenma. **

**Chapter one is Tsurugi and chapter two is Tenma. *cough* I have so many story request and I'm somewhat a lazy author =w=**

**I have no background of love at all, so I'm not so sure about the romance *cough* =3=**

**I hope you all *cough* could enjoy this crappy story~ *cough* :3**

* * *

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**"Arm-Wrestling Game!"**

_-Note that this take place in Chrono Stone-_

* * *

You are just an ordinary girl. Not that special, not that low either. Average is the best word to describe you right now. But one special thing that you have is that, you're so easy-going with anyone and could make new friends easily. As the result, people loves you.

You're a new transferred student in Raimon as well as a new citizen in Inazuma town. You and your family moved to the town due to the fact that your father has to move work. You've heard about this school before from your childhood friend, though. Hakuryuu. That is his name. He said that it's famous of its soccer club. At first you're not into soccer, but as the time goes Hakuryuu always asked you to play soccer with him reluctantly and soon you find it fun indeed. Later on you are really, really, REALLY good at it. In fact, you're almost in the same level as Hakuryuu is. And also Shuu, your other best and childhood friends, but for some reasons you're closer to Hakuryuu than Shuu.

You sighed. It's not like that you aren't happy about your new school or what. To put it bluntly, you are actually super happy about it. You are happy that finally you can attend to a school famous of its soccer. You are just sad about leaving your friends. Well, who would not be sad for parting with their beloved friends? You can easily make new friends in your new school, but still … you love your old and childhood friends (in Hakuryuu and Shuu's case, it's as brothers). Hakuryuu comforted and cheered you up. He even said that you'll be really happy in that school. But you weren't so sure.

Rather than thinking, let's take action (hey, isn't that Shinsuke's proverb?)! Anyway, so you entered your new class, introduced yourself and at lunch time you made a bunch of new friends. They're really kind to you and you liked that. You were so happy that now you agreed with what Hakuryuu said.

One friend of you who you just recently become friend with is called Nanobana Kinako. She's a lot shorter than you, sunny, cute, hyper, active, cheerful and friendly too. You liked her a lot. Lot, lot, LOT! She shows you all sort of places at school and even offered to shows you different places in the town too! But you kindly decline her, saying that her showing all sorts of places at school is enough. And so she changes the offer into introducing you to the soccer club. Now it catches your attention.

"Can girls join in the team?" you asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "So you play soccer too?"

"Yeah, pretty much, if I should say."

"Well, I sort of did join in the team. If you shows your skills to the team, I'm sure they'll let you in."

Now you raised an eyebrow. "Now that's quite odd. I've never been allowed to join to a soccer club in my previous school. Even if I'm talented."

But the short girl just giggled. "The captain of our team is a true soccer freak. He's different than any other captain."

Since she said that you just agreed with her.

At the end of school, Nanobana pulled you to the soccer club. You chuckled seeing her hyper personality.

"What's so funny, (f/n)?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," you answered with a smile. "I just love the way how happy you are."

The girl smiles back at you. "If that makes (f/n) happy, then Kinako is happy too." And you both chatted happily together along the way.

"Say, in which direction are we going next to now?" you asked.

"We just have to turn to the left and there'll be a huge door in the right side and that's the club."

"Okay." So you put your arm around her waist and pulled her up and carried her in your arm.

"H-hey, (f/n)! What are you doing?!" she panicked as you picked her up.

You laughed. "Aww, you're so cute, small and light. It makes me want to carry you. I always wanted to have a little sister since I'm the youngest kid, you know. Here, let me cuddle you." And you cuddle the smaller girl who is now pouting.

"Let me down, (f/n)!" she commanded, still pouting.

"I'll let you down inside the club," you smirked and continue your way to the soccer club.

"H-hey! Wh-wha … b-but … I-I …." But she can do nothing about it. Less than two minutes you both entered the club.

"Kinako!"exclaimed the whole team as you put the girl back down to the floor gently.

"Minna!" exclaimed the girl back. "This is a new classmate of mine and I thought that she'd like to join the club since she's talented."

"New manager?" asked a tealnette who you later found out that he's called Kariya the Tricky and Cunning Hunter.

"No, as a player. Captain, please let her join! Pretty please~" the girl begged. "It would be fun to have another female player in the team, wouldn't it? Or at least for me. Please~"

You ignored your friend's and her friends' conversation as they continued. A certain navy-haired boy with a looked-like-tail-thingie at the back of his head folding his arms and leaning to the wall took over your interest instead, and you just stared at him. Surprisingly he stares back at you too. Now you both looked like as if you're having a 'staring contest' with him.

"I see you have some good stares there," smirked the boy.

For whatever reason it is, to your surprise your cheeks started burning. "So are you," you finally managed to say. "(l/n) (f/n)."

"Tsurugi Kyousuke. I challenge you for another staring contest, how's that sound?"

"Pretty good. So you'r eone of Hakuryuu's best friend, huh?"

Silence. No one says anything.

"YOU KNOW HAKURYUU?!" screamed the whole team.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you about it, Kinako," you apologized with a sheepish smile. "He's my good fellow childhood friend, alright."

"Cool!" cheered a brunette with a hair design looking like a whirl-wind as he rushed to you and starts shaking your hands . "Matsukaze Tenma. Your name?"

You sweatdropped. '_So this is the soccer freak, huh?_' You mentally said in your mind.

"(l/n) (f/n)," replied a high-pitched voice, which doesn't belong to you. It was Tsurugi! "We were having a small yet shot conversation while you guys talk about other stuff, and I just know her name now," he said as felt the glare from many pairs of eyes.

"Eeh~ Never imagine that Tsurugi is a playboy~" sung Kariya in a very teasing tone.

"Shut up, Kariya! It was only an introduction," growled Tsurugi and Kariya hurried to hide behind a certain rosette.

"Kirino-senpai, Tsurugi is being mean to me," the tealnette whined.

"I don't care. It's your natural fault in the first place, anyway," the rosette named Kirino replied in a nonchalant tone.

Kariya pouted. "You're always on Tsurugi's side! WHY?!"

"As I said, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Now, shut up!"

"Eeeiik!"

"Kirino Ranmaru," the rosette said as he faced to you with a smile.

"I'll remember that," you smiled at him. And so the rest of the party introduced themselves to you. After that Kidou-kantoku gave you a test to enter the club (it's not exactly an examination entrance, but they just want to see your skill). You need to score three goals in a row without having the ball stolen away from you for even ONCE. Crazy? Yes, that's what they group thinks, but not to you.

"Sure, why not?" you chimed.

* * *

At the so-called-examination entrance, you did extremely amazingly well. You used Hakuryuu's hissatsus and some of Shuu's. Your avatar is the same as Hakuryuu's, Seijuu Shining Dragon. Well, he's your trainer after all. What could you say? So without anymore a-i-u-e-o, you just scored three goals in a row with the ball always in your possession the whole time.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tenma.

"That was awesome!" added Shinsuke.

"How did you do that?!" gasped Hikaru.

"As expected from Hakuryuu's pupil," smirked Tsurugi. "Too bad not as good as me."

"You're just jealous of Hakuryuu, that's all," you smirked back. A small tint of pink crept on his face, then he shook his head.

"Why would I?" he frowns. "Wanna have a one-on-one showdown, girly?"

"You bet I am! And don't call me 'girly', tail-haired guy!"

"Hey! I hate that nickname!"

At first you both an argument but then ended it with a one-on-one showdown as promised with the boy. And boy, he did beat you and now you're totally exhausted. But even Tsurugi is exhausted, it took more energy than he thought it would be just to beat you, a new girl in Raimon who he barely know.

"Not bad," you complimented him as you wipe the sweat on your forehead.

"Of course," he snickered. "I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke. Who do you think I am?"

"A tail-haired guy."

"Stop that!"

Everyone cheered for both of you and Haruna even suggests that you to create a combined hissatsu with the boy.

* * *

Time flies fast. You and Raimon had defeated Feida in the future till the very end. Although you were not part of the strongest 11 in the history, you were still happy. Of course you would, who would not? But then you realized that you had to part with Kinako, Fei and the others from the future. You cried a lot for bloody long hours. The team had done everything they could to make you stop crying, but you just couldn't. All of this time you've consider Kinako as your own little sister and now you have to part with her? Why her from all people?

Just as the team was about to give up in making you to stop crying (even Tenma and Endou; their words can't reach you anymore and they're out of spirit now), Tsurugi show up and soothe you with the same and exact word the other had said. You wonder why you even bother to listen to him and stopped crying? Why do you felt so safe and secure with him by your side? Whatever reason it is you just feel glad that you met him and your heart started to pump faster … or sometimes it'd skip a beat.

"(f/n), it's alright," Tsurugi tapped on your shoulder. "Save your tears for the next time you meet her again, okay?"

And you nod without saying anything.

* * *

Days had passed, You and Tsurugi had gotten along better. Heck, he even became your best friend after Kinako left. You were closer to him than the managers, but that doesn't mean you don't get along with them.

The sun is setting, you and Tsurugi are walking down the road from school after soccer practice.

"Say, (f/n)," Tsurugi called you.

"Hmm?"

"Dare to play arm-wrestling tomorrow after practice around this time? Just the two of us," he challenged you with a smirk. Since you and Tsurugi become best friend, you both often challenges each other for some dares and such. And now he is giving you one. You are also considered as a really strong girl, so arm-wrestling isn't that much for you.

You frowned at him. "Why ask this all of a sudden? You've been so out of characters these days, especially when you're with me. What has gotten into you?"

"Well, I just feel like it. Dare or not?" he shrugged.

"You think I would pass and let you call me a scaredy-cat like Hayami? Hell no! Not even in a million years! Of course I dare!" you replied him at the same time glaring at his sudden request.

"It's decided then. We'll have an arm-wrestling contest tomorrow."

"Deal."

"You better be. Well, guess we'll part away here then."

"Yeah. Bye. See ya tomorrow at the battle, tail-haired guy,"

"No running away, you hear me? And stop calling me with that!"

"Of course I wouldn't run away and of course I would keep on calling you that," you giggled.

"Damn you, girl!"

And soon you both parted away since yours and his home are in the different path.

* * *

The next day after school ….

"Yo! Ready?" greeted Tsurugi with a smirk. You rolled your eyes.

"After practice," you mumbled.

In which he rolled his eyes too. "Yea, whatever," he replied. And you both practiced with the others. Kinako might had went back to the future but you still are a player in Raimon.

Straight after practice done, Tsurugi dragged you inside the club room earlier than the other, God-knows-why.

"Why do we have to come here earlier than the others?" you asked him.

He just smirked at you. Seriously, how many times could he smirk in a day? Now you got the feeling that he is up to something you probably wouldn't like.

"Because I just can't wait to see how your face looked when I beat you!"

"Please, I'll be the one who'll be to take you down, tail-haired guy!" you smirked back at him.

He rolled his eyes at the mention of the nickname you gave him. He's now tired of scolding you about nickname so he just let you be. And that makes it your victory, haha!

Without bothering in changing your uniform, Tsurugi dragged you again to a table with two chairs; the table usually used when the IE GO cast are advertising trade card in the commercial.

Now, you and Tsurugi are ready for the arm wrestling game. You put your right hand on the table and the boy imitates you. You both intertwine (okay, not exactly intertwine, but … you guys got the point right?) your hand and started to push each other's hand down. You've played for two times of this game now with a score of 1-1. This is your third and last game which will decide who's the winner.

"Giving up?" he teased you.

"NEEVEERR!" you replied back at him as you tried to push his hand down harder.

"You're … quite ... strong …, aren't ya?"

"O-of course … I … I'm Hakuryuu's student … after all …. Stop talkin' already! … D-don't … break my … concentration."

Just as you were going to give your last and final blow(?) to push his hand down, to your surprise Tsurugi leaned towards you.

"H-hey! Don'tr try to che-"

But now you're speechless as a pair of warm lips touches your own.

"I love you, (l/n) (f/n)," the boy whispered to your ear. So close that you can even feel his hot breathe.

"W-what?!" you gasped.

He then leaned forward and kissed you again. "Be my girlfriend," he added, still whispering.

"Tsurugi, what are y-"

But it was cut off as he kissed you again for the third time.

"It's Kyousuke, (n/n)~" he winked at you as he put a finger in front of your lips.

"Tsurugi, I-"

And he kissed you again. God, how many times is he planning on kissing you?!

"Kyou~su~ke~."

"Tsuru-"

And you're kissed AGAIN!

"It's Kyousu-"

"Oh Goddamn! Fine I'll call you Kyousuke if that's what you want!" you screamed as you pulled his face towards your own and kissed him. He smirked and responds back to your kiss by deepening it.

When you broke the kiss, your face is all flustered red and you're completely speechless (again?).

"Happy?" you scowled at him.

"Really happy~" he sung as he kissed you again. Now, now … how many times did you guys have kissed? /*scroll up**starts counting* one, two, three … ummh … six times … maybe? (Readers: WHAT KIND OF AUTHOR ARE YOU?!) Enjoy counting yourself, please ^^"a/.

You then remembered that your arm-wrestling game with him hasn't ended yet. So you hurried to take his right hand, he gladly let you do it; thinking that you want to intertwine with it, but instead you push it real hard to the table, leaving the boy yelp in pain and now you are officially declared as the winner.

"What was that for? It hurts a lot, you know!" Tsurugi whined.

You grinned at him. "I won, you were off guard," you cheered proudly. "I love you," you smirked.

He then smiled. "Yup. That's my girl."

"Shut up!" you shushed him.

He now stood up from his seat and stand next to you. You raised an eyebrow but he ignored your curiosity and put his arms around your waits; pulling you into another kiss. A deep, long and good one kiss, that is.

Just then the door slides open by itself, signaling that there's a person coming in. A certain violet-head step in into the room and said, "excuse me, I'm looking for Kidou-san. I have a message form Aphrodi-kantoku and I'm wondering if he's still … still …." His/her (it's most likely to be a boy from his voice. Let's just use 'he', ne?) speech stopped when that person saw you kissing with your new boyfriend.

"Uwaaa! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to see this! Gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii! /crazy author as usual, exactly like in Trolley on the Loose =w=/" he screamed as he dashed out of the door.

"Who the hell was that?" you asked when you broke the kiss.

"Who cares?" he smirked and kissed you again. /Kyousuke! _Whut za_ hell?!/. You rolled your eyes but then smiled and kissed him back.

From outside you could hear the violet-head screaming "TSURUGI KYOUSUKE THE COLD AND EPIC (?) ACE STRIKER OF RAIMON IS KISSING A GIRL IN THE CLUBROOM!" Thanks to that the news spread to the whole school in just one millisecond *uhuk*.

"Now look at what you did!" you hissed at the slightly taller boy (since Tsurugi is somehow taller than boys in his average age, that case also goes for you, so your height isn't that much different).

"You are always making me out of character, my girl. I'm too lovesick since the fist time I have a showdown with you," he kissed you /*roll eyes*/ again, averting the statement you just said a while ago. "Because you're just too wonderful from every point of view."

You laughed and punched your boyfriend at the shoulder playfully.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End (?!)

* * *

**A/N: Huff, finally done~ I just hope you like it even though there are lots of mistakes here =w= So, basically my gift to you all (including the readers) are kisses from the Tail-haired boy aka Churugi Kyouchuke-chan! X3  
Your comment, Tsurugi? *cough***

**Tsurugi: ...**

**Tsurugi: So readers, your comments? If you don't like it, then I'll Death Drop this girl and you have my permission to flame whatever you want to say, I'm serious. This is what Youlan wanted, anyway. Then if you like it, I'll ... I'll ... *blush* ... I'll ... do you girls really like all of my kisses? Anyhow, just tell me what to do with this girl if you like it? I'm guessing ... no, you don't? Then do FLAME! *eyes full of flame***

**Kishibe: Hey! Why am I in the story?!**

**Tsurugi: THAT WAS YOU, PURPLE-HEAD? HOW DARE YOU TO DISTURB MY ROMANTIC TIME WITH LOTS OF PRETTY GIRLS AROUND THE WORLD? YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Kishibe: It's violet! Purple and violet are different! Maybe only slightly, but it's still different! Don't forget that I'm a second-year!****  
**

**Kita: Don't mind those weirdos! They just catches Jan's weirdo illness, just ... review, flame and most of all PLEASE VOTE THE POLL IN THIS WEIRDO GIRL'S PROFILE!**

***cough* Heyo, Kita-senpai! I've recover from my weirdo illness! And yeah, PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL! Why did Kishibe ever goes there? I have no idea myself. Maybe it was because I wanted to announce your relation with Tsurugi throughout the world? =3= *uhuk***


	2. Matsukaze Tenma

**A/N: AM BACK GUYS! WOOOOOHOOOO! *jumps up and down***

**Taiyou: What's wrong with her?**

**ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I'm just hyper that's all. MEI MEI-CHAN! I FINALLY CAN HUG YOU AGAIN!**

**Namikawa: Ja-Jan-chan sure loves neko, ain't her? :3**

**Kishibe: Poor Mei Mei-chan, I hope Jan won't suffocate you. Mei Mei-chan, HANG IN THERE! I'LL SAVE YA RIGHT NOW!**

**Tsurugi: Too bad you guys didn't tell me to Death Drop her =3=**

**Kita: Whatever, just forget them, Minna. Anyway, many of you asked this crazy author to make more Reader X Character fic, right? Well, that is why she made the poll. She'll going to make Reader X Resistance Japan and Minor Charas. Why? Because she thought that there are already many Reader X Character fics, but hardly ever of the minor charas like me (obviously), that's why. You better vote in her poll or else she'll take a long time to upload it.**

**Kishibe: Alright, back to the story! Matsukaze Tenma! Enjoy guys~ :3 Oh, and one more thing, I won't appear out of the blue this time, ushishishishi~**

**Yukimura: I'll be the intruder in here this time, MUWAHAHAHA! 3:)**

* * *

**Matsukaze Tenma  
"Chemistry"**

_-Note that this will take place in Go instead of Chrono Stone-_

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma. That was his name. He caught your attention a lot. A true soccer freak. And you even wonder why is soccer really that entertaining to him? You are in the same class as him, but you both never talked with each other. EVER. You are the class leader while he's just a mere student (aside from a crazy soccer freak). Maybe you both never talked with each other, but you knew a lot about him. He's the captain of the legendary Raimon 11 of your school after all.

Today is Monday, the first day of the week. You walk down the hall way of the Raimon school building. Books and other stuff in your arms. You wrapped your arms around them tightly in front of your chest. Since you're the class leader, you have lots of busy things to do. The teachers had called you to the Staff Room to give you some works. You're the type of someone who loves busy works. When you are drowned in your imagination of the works you might be getting, you accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch," the 'someone' yelp.

You hurried to stood up and clean your skirt. After that you bowed in front of that person. "I'm sorry, I should have use my eyes when walking. _Gomenasai_."

But that person didn't say anything. You were scared if the 'someone' you bumped into was those gangsters-like students. But if you remember back to the voice you've just heard, it sounds somehow … familiar? So you raised your head up only to see a brunette you've expected, sitting on the floor staring at you.

"(l/n)-san?" he asked.

"Matsukaze?" you asked back. You then smiled at him and lure out your hand in front of him, motioning the brunette that you'd help him get up.

You could see him … blushing? Why? Oh, is it that because you guys never talked with each other and this is the first time? You giggled at your thought. He accepted your hand. And right at that moment, you blushed. His skin was soft and smooth. Well, he plays soccer as a midfielder or maybe forwarder too, instead of goalkeeper. But still, you have this kind of 'awkward' felling inside yourself. You wonder why.

"Th-th-thanks, (l-l-l/n)-s-san. I-I mean … C-class Leader," Tenma said after he stood up on his feet.

"Y-you're welcome," you replied him with still some slight tint of blush in your cheeks. "A-and … you don't have to call me with too much formalities. J-j-just c-call me (f/n) is fine."

He tilted his head a bit to the side. "R-really?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay then, if you said so."

Awkward silence embraced the two of you. You hated awkward silent. You were about to break it when Tenma beats you.

"If I recall back, this is the first time I'm talking to you, (l/n)-s-san … ah, I mean (f/n)," he giggled.

You smiled at him. "It sure is. Are you free right now?"

"I am, but how about you? Didn't the teachers called you to the staff room?"

You gasped. Thank goodness Tenma reminds you of it, otherwise you have to receive a detention.

"Holy crap! I have to go! Thanks for the reminder, Matsu- emmh, can I call you Tenma?"

"Why not?" he grinned at you. You grinned back at him and dash with full speed to the staff room.

You didn't notice that one of your books had fallen down from your arm because your mind was too occupied with detention.

"I guess, I should give it back to (f/n) then," mumbled Tenma as he picked the book up and went to the classroom.

* * *

Within a short time, you and Tenma had become close friends. Along with Kariya, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Hikaru and Aoi. He also had return back your book and he became your life savior. The book you've dropped was your chemistry book. The next day you had a sudden Chemistry test. You've been looking for that book for ages, good thing he saved you. You were really grateful for him. After that, you promised that you won't be careless anymore, in which he laughed.

It's been about week after that incident with Tenma. Today is Wednesday, which means that there will be something in the lab. Every Wednesday, all of the first-years are having chemistry experiments in the lab altogether.

"So, is everyone ready?" asked the Chemistry teacher.

"Yes, _Senseiiiiiiiiiiiii_," replied the students.

The next moment, the teacher starts to blabber about the experiment. Your seat is (luckily) next to Tenma. The experiment is a partner experiment, which means that it should be done with two students, and your partner is Tenma! You were really, really, really glad that you didn't sit nor teamed up with Kariya. Otherwise … yeah, you know the possibilities, even though he's good with chemistry. When he's done, he let the students did the experiment by themselves.

Your heart is pumping faster than before. Your face is fluster all red. You realize that this 'awkward' feeling you're having when you're besides Tenma isn't just any ordinary feelings. You wanted to tell the brunette how do you feels. You're ready for any risk.

"T-Tenma," you whispered really low. You bet that he didn't even hear you. And you were right. He didn't flinch or whatever to your whisper. You were about to open your mouth again to whisper a bit louder when he called you.

"(f/n)? Are you alright? You haven't been touching any equipment yet."

You snapped out of your imagination and return back to reality. You turn your head around to see your crush with a worried face next to you.

"A-ah, I'm alright. Thank you," you replied as you stare at the experiment equipment in front of you. Now you doubted to confess. What if he didn't like you? What if he loves Aoi instead of you? She's the girl he seems to be closest with. You tried to gather your courage again to confess to him.

"Tenma," you called him, still with a low voice, but is enough for him to hear you.

"What is it (f/n)?" he asked, a worried face is still plastered in his face.

"Tenma, I …."

The brunette tilted his head to the side a little. " …?"

You didn't say any more words. But instead, with a swift move you bumped your lips onto his soft, gentle lips. Yes, you kissed him! You don't know how to express your feelings, so that's the only thing you could do.

When you broke the kiss, your face is all red. You avert your gaze to the floor rather than look at him straights in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Tenma," you muttered.

The next thing what he did wasn't what you've expected he'd do. He pulled your chin and kissed you again. You widened your eyes at his moves.

"I … I … I love you, (f/n)," he whispered.

When you were about to respond to him, the teacher yelled at Tenma. "MATSUKAZE TENMA! THIS IS A CHEMISTRY LAB, AND THIS IS NO TIME FOR LOVEY-DOVEY! GET OUTTA THE ROOM **RIGHT NOW!**"

All of the attention moves to Tenma. Ups, the teacher catches Tenma. Hehe, looks like you were lucky the time when you kissed him, huh? Be glad.

"Eeeeeiip!" Tenma shrieked. "B-bu-but … b-but … I-I …."

"NOW!"

With the face facing to the floor, Tenma leaves the room. Before he left completely, you mouthed 'I love you too', in which he started to smile. After Tenma closed the door, you turned your back to your equipment when you spotted Tsurugi and Kariya (who are teamed up together) looking at you with faces all red.

"What?!" you snapped at him. Kariya giggled and return to his experiment while Tsurugi turned his face to the window. You shrugged it off and return back to your experiment.

"(l/n)-san, did Matsukaze did something bad to you?"asked the teacher. You shook your head with a beam. "Oh, good to hear that. Sorry that you need to do the experiment alone."

"Nah, it's okay," you smiled at him. And he went off from you.

From the window, Tsurugi could see Yukimura is peeking at the chemistry lab. Tsurugi dares to bet that Yukimura is standing on his toes while peeking. His face was all red too like Kariya and Tsurugi's are.

"What the hell, Yukimura?" mumbled Tsurugi as he pour down a chemical into a beaker with some mixed chemicals inside it which is on top of a burner Kariya had put on without even looking.

"No, Tsurugi, NOOOOOOOO! THAT IS NOT THE RIGHT CHEMICAL TO POUR!"Kariya screamed at the top of his lungs. But he was too late.

"What?"asked Tsurugi with an irritated face when he avert his sight to his teammate instead of the intruder in front of the window.

Guess what happen next!

**KABOOOOM!** The mixed chemicals exploded.

"CURSE YOU, YUKIMURA!" shouted Tsurugi, in which Yukimura started to run away to the club room.

You only giggled seeing Tsurugi's and Kariya's face are now black.

"Thanks for the funny scene, intruder Yukimura," you murmured with a giggle, but was still loud enough to be heard by Tsurugi.

"(L/N) YOU ARE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

You only giggled louder when Tsurugi yelled at you.

* * *

**A/N: And … that's it! Finally! After a hiatus I could write again! I'll upload Resistance Love next. I hope you guys liked it :3 This is the shortest story I've ever written in History! (aside from the cross-over story).**

**Yukimura: *cover his face* Aaah! I shouldn't have seen the kissing couples.**

**Kishibe: What some an intruder -_-**

**Tsurugi: Why am I the victim here? JANTAI! YOU'RE SO DEAD! *did the Death Drop***

**UWAAAA! GOMENASAII! *runs away***

**Taiyou: Please review! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
